Myosotis Legends
Myosotis Legends was born trader eighteen years ago. Her father was a wealth businessman and her mother was a professional merchant. She was raised and she was started as the merchant as child in the age of seven. Three years later that the Bandits of Pala Iot attacks her parents and they were caught. Pala Iot Legends ask her to join his group to be a trader. He trained her to become a trader and she explores to the village. She was friends with Mante Legends after the battles and retired after the event of Pala Iot Legends. 'The Past' This is the story about her past when she start trading of stories and this has the chapter about her past on Bell's Heart. It involves about the story of Derrida that who was in love on the butterfly creature... The town was called Forestbed which is the home for the butterfly humans. 'The Present' 'Appearance' And now in year 2012. Myosotis riding a bigger wagon and she saw Kuan Legends in badlands and she ask him about the report. Mante Legends is starting to attacking her but Myosotis Legends is finding her bounty. Steve Legends tells them about her story and her goal is to catch him. When Nortis Legends came to apprehended Steve Legends. Kuan Legends use her and bigger wagon as the hostage, if Steve Legends is now crammed to the base, Mante Legends will destroy it with his bare hand but Steve Legends escape and he will now to catch Nortis Legends in the battle. Myosotis decided to betray Pala Iot Legends and helps Mante Legends plan with the Empire Chess however the Mante Legends' troops and bandit troops will attack each other until zero, she regret to say this that all her pieces were stolen from Pala Iot Legends to use his roar to Mante Legends. After Pala Iot Legends was defeated she thanked Mante Legends for the full of her hearts and now she was with Kuan Legends to begin another expedition with their new life. Also Myosotis Legends dreaming that they will see each other again. 'Retirement' It was confirmed that Myosotis Legends is retired with the exception of Kuan Legends and Nortis Legends. She retired because of her works of trading, she can remember to play chess either also she is working is now adventurer and the story writer/teller. Also she is finding her past. 'Vehicles' Myosotis owns the bigger wagon starting on 2001 when before she joins the bandit legion until now and the betrayal of Pala Iot Legends. She also used that vehicle after the defeat of Pala Iot Legends and now was with Kuan Legends as the assistant trader. Another reasons that if Steve Legends was found captured and intercept to the bandit camp, Mante Legends will destroy it. Kuan Legends is the one who ride the bigger wagon with the hostage of Myosotis Legends as the hostage exchange. Category:Legends Category:Recurring Legends Category:Labor Legends Category:Bilaotipledio Arc Category:Retired Legends Category:Female Legends